walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
The Walking Dead Wiki Interviews/Jeryl Prescott Sales
This interview was held by Rick123Axel. Jeryl Prescott Sales portrayed Jacqui, a main camp survivor and member of the core group in Season One. ---- Did you still watch the show or read the graphic novel after your role? ''' Absolutely!!! Both. '''Who are your favorite characters? Well, it's hard for me to separate my love for the actor from my love for the character. Also Frank Darabont and Robert Kirkman brought to life a group of well-rounded, unique individuals. Nevertheless, I have a special place in my heart for Carol/Melissa, Scott/Hershel, and Carl/Chandler. Much love for the others too--If I threw a party, I'd invite them all! T-Dog (IronE Singleton) was shown to take Jacqui's choice of suicide worse than the others, was their a relationship or relation between the two that you know of? The group bonded in season one as the first survivors found comfort in finding other survivors. Part of my backstory for Jacqui was that I had brothers for whom I cared after our mother died. To me T-Dog was one of those brothers, but I never shared that story with him. He is just a big teddy bear, and he hated to leave behind Jacqui. When did you find out Jacqui was going to die? Only when reading the script for the episode a few days before production! However, I was hired initially for only two episodes. ' Do you know of any scenes cut featuring you?' I recall reading a draft of episode four or five in which Jacqui recalls traveling to the Caribbean with a lover before the world fell apart. The moment was cut before we started filming the episode, but it was a fun peak into a possible past for Jacqui! What was your favorite scene to shoot? Every moment with Ernest Dickerson, episode five--dragging dead bodies, telling that Jim got bit, saying goodbye to Jim at the tree, arriving at the CDC! Fun stuff E. Dickerson directed that episode! What is the atmosphere like on the set of such a serious, dramatic show? Laughter, chatting, and a lot of heat! The Walking Dead shoots in Atlanta, GA, and season one was filmed during an uncomfortable heatwave. So lots of water! And, yes--fun with the wonderful actors paying zombies. They can be a little scary sometimes ;) We know Jacqui was a Zoning Department Worker and that she loved coffee, but do you know anything else about the characters background which was not shown or cut? ''' I guess Frank Darabont could answer that question better than I. Nevertheless, I believe Jacqui's decision to stay in the CDC reveals something about the level of satisfaction and peace she must have felt with her life before the zombie apocalypse. To make that choice, Jacqui must have felt no need to chase another reality or another chance at life. She lived, and she was ready to die. '''Do you have any interesting or funny stories from your time on the set? Norman/Daryl and I had fun imagining that he and Jacqui had a romantic relationship that would drive his brother mad! The brakes on that old RV gave us some scary moments, and the wonderful Jeffrey DeMunn convinced me that an RV in the backyard someday would be great fun for my two boys. ' ' Jacqui was shown to have many similarities with Donna a comic character, treating and being the closet to Jim and helping the woman wash the clothes was this ever mentioned as it just a coincidence? We noticed some crossover, but the writers always felt liberty to tell their own stories. It wasn't ever an issue. If a zombie apocalypse were to happen which character do you think you would be most like? Morgan--played by the amazing Lennie James. I'd find a house, board the windows and doors, and keep my boys safe from all of the drama! You mentioned earlier that Jacqui was originally hired for two episodes, do you know what was planned to happen to her? Was it any different to the CDC or was that always the plan? ' ' I'm not sure, but never second-guess the genius of Frank Darabont! Are you currently working on anything interesting that you can reveal? Yes, I recently guest starred on Gang Related, a new show produced by Brian Grazer coming to FOX in 2014. Also, I have produced a film I wrote entitled "Stand Down Soldier," and I've been screening it at festivals with plans to live stream it soon. Check out the trailer on youtube! More TV and film to come! Thank you again on behalf of the entire wiki! We appreciate it very much! Thanks! Category:Interviews